Toonattik (2018 Reboot)
Toonattik is a reboot of the flagship British children's breakfast television show of the same name which ran from 5 February 2005 to December 2010. Just like the original, it features a selection of both British and imported cartoons, mainly from brands such as Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network But unlike the original, it also airs shows from Teletoon and YTV. Its layout resembles the original, albeit with some ties to the offshoot of the show, Action Stations, which ran from about the same time as Toonattik. Toon-AM-IA! On Saturday mornings the Toonattik show would air a block called Toon Am Mania (Styled as TOON AM-!A!), The block features presenters Jamie Rickers and Anna Williamson as the voices of the robots from the 2007 to 2009 version of Action Station with pre-recorded links in between cartoons. Layout Toonattik's layout is similar to the layout of the former Toonattik, but with an educational element: News. As well as skits, competitions (team comps or phone-in) and conversations (now at a roundtable with a TV rather than just a couch), Jamie and Anna will now also talk about news to tie into Good Morning Britain and Lorraine's news elements, albeit with lighter topics that children would find interesting. Comedy is also added into the news to spice it up. It's similar to Good Morning Britian, with comedy, cartoons, competition, activities, and conversation. Like GMB, Toonattik had a one-off late-night broadcast called "Toonattik at Night", airing cartoons aimed at older audiences, with edgier skits, competitions, and conversations. This was successful, leading to a late-night block of the same name on ITV2, albeit hosting anime from Toonami on Adult Swim in the US instead of traditional cartoons, with the format similar to the one-off pilot of Toonattik at Night. Branding The branding is similar to 2010 branding, but with the "disc maze" being turned into a building set. The building hosts a world made of cartoon characters, with the "disc maze" from 2010 below the floor. The building is similar to a mall mixed with a convention center and a headquarter space in the layout. The main font used in the branding is ITV Reem. On-screen, Toonattik uses a unique DOG, with the Toonattik logo, but with the ITV logo from 2013 in place of the "TOONATTIK!" text. Programs = From CITV = * Bottom Knocker Street * My Parents Are Aliens * My Phone Genie * Sooty Heights * Annabel's Kitchen * Horrid Henry From Cartoon Network * Adventure Time * Mighty Magiswords4 * The Powerpuff Girls5 * Teen Titans Go! * Regular Show * OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes (2018-2019) * Infinity Train * MaoMao: Heroes of PureHeart * Victor and Valentino * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Chowder * Courage the Cowardly Dog From Boomerang * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Tom and Jerry Show * What's New, Scooby-Doo? From Disney XD * Avengers Assemble6 * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Max Steel * Amphibia * Big City Greens * Ultimate Spider-Man7 From Family Channel * Fangbone! From KidsClick * Super 4 From Teletoon * The Bagel and Becky Show * Looped * Matt Hatter Chronicles * ToonMarty8 * Wishfart * Freak Town From YTV * Almost Naked Animals * Nerds and Monsters * Sidekick * Ruby Gloom * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Loud House Other acquired series * Om Nom Stories * Pokémon9 * Earthworm Jim * The Simpsons